hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Game boards
Players will engage their opponents on a variety of game boards. Below are details of what can be interacted with on each. Orgrimmar *Lower left: **Click on the smoke stack to watch fire billow up; this activates/deactivates the smoke. **Click the flag to make it billow. *Lower right **Click on boulders to carry them to the catapult. **Fire catapult. **Click on catapult repeatedly to lower the arm back into place. *Top left: **Click on rock to make it wobble. **Click on zeppelin for sound effects. *Top right **Click on the gate to open and close it. **Click on the vines to make them move. Pandaria *Lower left: **Gong will ring. Multiple clicks may result in a loud ring. **Multiple clicks on the bush's flowers will cause them to fall apart. They regrow soon after. *Lower right: **Garden contents can be destroyed. **Clicking on the building's drain spout will cause water to flow, regrowing the garden. **Very rarely a golden radish, or a boot will appear as one of the garden crops. *Top left: **Kite will sway slightly when hit. **Top window will be lit/unlit. **Clicking on the post that holds the kite repeatedly will rip it out of the ground; the kite will float away. **Lantern can be clicked for sound effect. *Top right: **Water wheel can be made to go faster. **Door can be closed and opened. Stormwind *Lower left: **Board on top can be clicked for creak sound. Repeated clicking will break it. **Clock (displays real time) can be clicked for ticking sound. **Repeatedly clicking the bucket in the well will cause it to fall. **Repeatedly clicking the brick just above the bucket will smash it and cause it to drop down the well. *Lower right: **Click to rustle the hay. **Click on crate/barrel to destroy them. **Click on gryphon to make it arch its back and roar. **Click on the flag to make it rustle. *Top left: **Repeatedly clicking on windows will break them. **Douse and relight the lantern. **Click roof to hear bell gong. *Top right: **Click on the sign to swing it; repeatedly clicking will snap the chain on one side. **Open and shut the door. **Play with the center roof shingle to make sound; repeatedly clicking will cause it to fall and shatter. Stranglethorn Vale *Lower left: **Click on the waterfall to splash; click more to make a rainbow. *Lower right: **Click on the unlit fire to make sparks; click more to light it. **Click on tent to hear snoring. **Click on the tiger skin on the roof to make it jump and change its stripes (many clicks). *Top left: **Click on ruby eye to hear it clink; click more to make it fall out. **Click on periodically glowing eyes beneath the log to hear a tiger's roar. *Top right: **Click top center of arch to see glowing red eyes and hear troll drums. **Click on vines to make them break, then hear a growl. **Click on the coconuts to make them fall. After they fell click on the top of the place they were and you'll hear a monkey making noise. Naxxramas *Lower left: **Click on the spider eggs to make a squishing noise; click more to release several spiders. **After releasing spiders from the eggs, red spider eyes will periodically appear in the arch, click on the eyes and either a swarm of bats will come out of the arch or you will hear a sound effect. Very rarely Maexxna (or at least a huge spider) will show herself and then hide back instead of the bats coming out. *Lower right: **Click the crystal to shake it, click repeatedly to crack the crystal. ** Hold the crystal to make lightning appear. This also repairs the crystal if it is cracked. *Top left: **Click on the horned skull's left eye socket when a lightappears to reveal a red gem that drops into the green ooze. **Click on the ooze or skull for sound effects. **Click on the mushrooms for a squishing sound effect, click repeatedly to release spores. ** Click on the left tusk to pull it out, causing ooze to pour from the skull's mouth into the pool. *Top right: **The hatch on top of the machine can be opened and closed. ** Click on the screw below the top hatch to unscrew it. After a few clicks, it will be launched into the pool at the left. **The hatch with the skull logo on the left side of the machine can also be opened and closed. **Clicking the crank on the machine will spin it, click repeatedly to activate the machine. If both hatches are closed, the machine will release some ooze into the vent. If either of the hatches are open, a green mist will emit from whatever hatch is open instead. **The puddle of ooze under the machine can be clicked on for a sound and visual effect. Gnomeregan * Lower left ** Repeatedly open and close the forge to ignite the fireworks on the left ** Repeatedly open and close the forge to ignite the fireworks on the right * Lower right ** Use the left and right arrow buttons to aim the lazer ** Fire the laser by clicking the lever on the laser: *** At your opponent (no sound effect) *** At the rocket control tower in the top left (LAUNCHES THE ROCKET!!!) *** Any where off the board for the sound effect of a gnome getting zapped * Top right ** Push the red button to teleport in an object ** Click on the three levers to change the object that appears ** Pressing "D" will open and close the teleporter door (without teleporting anything) ** Click on the bolt on the game board to pop it back in its place * Top left ** Click on the radar dishes for a sound and light effect ** Fire the laser in the bottom right at the control tower to launch the rocket! Blackrock Mountain *Lower left **Clicking on the anvil will make it glow and make a hammer sound. **Repeated clicking will change one of the weapons. **Clicking on the water bucket will put out the anvil. *Lower right **Clicking rapidly on the eggs will cause them to shatter. **Breaking open a moving egg will sometimes release a Whelp. **Clicking on the smokestack will make it stop and start sparking. **Clicking on the claws will make different notes. *Top right **Repeatedly clicking on the left-most chain will remove a plug, allowing the lava to drain. **Clicking on the plug will replace it. **Clicking on the right-most chain will open the mouth of the statue and make lava pour out for a short time, refilling the basin. *Top left **Clicking on the hammer will shake it. **Clicking on the runes on the walls will make them glow. **If any runes are active and you click the fourth one on the floor the hammer will fall into the lava. **Sometimes when the hammer is already in the lava, clicking any runes and then clicking on the fourth one will make an Ornate Spyglass pop out. Click on its eye and it will give you an evil look & sink into the lava, then come back up. **Sometimes when the hammer already in the lava, clicking any runes and then clicking on the fourth one will make an inflatable pool toy appear. Clicking the toy multiple times will cause it to deflate and sink back into the lava. **Sometimes when the hammer already in the lava, clicking any runes and then clicking on the fourth one will make the hammer reappear. The Grand Tournament * Lower left ** Clicking on the plate of food, and the mug of ale will consume them. Clicking the dinner triangle hanging on the right of the food stand will trigger a ringing sound, and replenish the food and ale. Food replacement options are sausages, pie and a hamburger. ** Clicking on the pots and pans will make clanging noises. ** Click on the fire pit to ignite or extinguish the fire. ** Click on the fire spit to rotate the meat over the fire. ** Clicking on the top of the food stand will cause the top to open slightly and some smoke to come out. ** Rotating the ham for a long period of time will burn it and it will start to smoke. Extinguishing the fire will make it stop smoking. *Lower right **Click the arrow target to shoot arrows at it. The arrows will shoot close to where you click. When hitting a bullseye there will be an animation to show it was hit. Accuracy increases with practice. It is possible to shoot the dummy next to the target, this seems to be random. *Top right **Click on the tabard to change it's color. **Click on the entrance to the tent to wobble it. *Top left **Click on the dummies to wobble them. **They are your fans: They cheer when you shake the board with a hit, win the game or summon a legendary minion and gasp when you take a big hit or lose. The League of Explorers Uldaman * Lower left ** Click the pink crystal to trigger the spike trap ** Click the tripwire to trigger the dart trap ** Click the mana crystal to make a laser shoot the red crystal and make it glow. * Lower right **Click the small urn to release a wisp. **Click the large urn to break it. **Click the gold coins to flip them into the pit. *Top right **Click the nail to drive it in **Click on the lantern to extinguish it *Top left **Click the circle pillar to destroy it **Click the square brick to raise it sometimes showing items Hall of Explorers * Lower left ** Tapping on the lens of the telescope will eventually shatter the glass ** Tapping on the globe and inner ring will spin it on its X and Y axis *Lower right **Clicking on the velvet rope will swing it slightly **Clicking on the Glowing orb will release a wisp **Clicking on the Stand next to the sarcophagus will break it **Clicking on the inscriptions on the sarcophagus in the correct sequence will open it revealing several different contents inside. The wrong sequence will be indicated with a red flash at the bottom of the inscription. The correct sequence is middle bottom top. ***contents include nothing ***Snakes ***gold ***mummy *Top right **Clicking on the candles flame will snuff it but will reignite itself seconds later **Clicking the floor with the miscolored tile will reveal a red gem behind the portrait of Sir Finley **Clicking on the books on top of the bookshelf with cause them to bounce slightly **Clicking on the fireplace will cause it to bellow sparks *Top left **Clicking on the fossil's face will cause its eyes to glow red **Clicking on the fossil's hand will eventtually cause it to fall off causing its eyes to glow red for an elongated period of time and also blow steam out of its nostrils Winter Veil These are special boards introduced in December 2015 that are Winter Veil (holiday) versions of existing boards. OrgrimmarWinterVeilBoard.jpg|Orgrimmar StormwindWinterVeilBoard.jpg|Stormwind Category:Gameplay